Vice-Captain Sanada, I Love You
by Niru-Se
Summary: The feeling's mutual, but they're both in denial. And Captain Yukimura Seiichi is losing his patience.
1. It's Okay

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is not mine**

* * *

Yukimura was set on taking the number one spot.

He knew what he's capable of and is admittedly obsessed in tennis. So strong is this obsession that he wouldn't mind destroying anyone - and he meant _everyone_ regardless of gender and status- who attempts to hinder his way.

And he did grab the number 1 position at the number 1 tennis school. _Easy and fast_.

* * *

" _..and I remembered clearly how they looked after you..."_

" _...after I destroyed them all.."_ Yukimura finished, saving his vice-captain from using the word (destroy), which he never really liked when addressing co-tennis players especially coming from their own school.

They walked out of the campus in silence, a picture of strength and beauty.

Yes, Yukimura Seiichi is a real beauty to behold. Everyone at Rikkaidai can attest to that. Standing beside him is no less than a work of art himself, the mighty emperor - Sanada Genichiro - who looked exactly like a Greek god in flesh.

Individually, they draw attention. Together, they command awe. And Yukimura knew it well.

He loved the attention.

* * *

 _-Hospital rooftop-_

" _I...love it,"_ Yukimura said with a sweet smile, eyeing that customized, handmade bracelet Sanada gave him, _"Thanks, Sanada."_

Ever since he was admitted at the hospital, undergoing series of medication, which are no less than painful, he never really had the chance to spend time talking with any of his teammates. It's not like his teammates don't care. They did. So much. But in as much as he appreciates the gestures of concern, he doesn't particularly like them seeing him on this _weak_ state - not especially when they are up to very important games ahead.

" _I'm glad you like it,"_ the normally stoic vice-captain gave out one of his rarest smiles, and Yukimura would be lying if he didn't feel his heart skip a beat at that. Yes it affected him. But he was Seiichi Yukimura.

And Yukimura never, ever admits something that would only make him feel embarrassed. Instead, _"So what's the occasion?"_

Sanada moved closer, as if their current proximity - which was a mere feet away, isn't enough.

The blue-haired boy felt a soft hand caressing his hair, and Yukimura summoned the strength of what remained from his frail body to prevent himself from leaning in to that gentle touch.

Gentle. Yes, that side of his vice-captain that is reserved only for him, and him alone. Same thing that he is always been denying to the other.

" _I'll bring the team to the top,"_ Sanada said, slowly bringing his hand to Yukimura's cheek. He felt the other gasp. _"So you do your best and get well,"_

The vice-captain brought down his hand, took a step back and took in the sight of his slightly flushed captain. He could tell by just the looks of it that Yukimura's feeling cold. _"Let's get back inside. It's getting cold,"_ and then he turned away.

" _I'll join you on the nationals,"_ Yukimura said, stopping Sanada on his tracks. _"So promise me-"_

" _We will crush Seigaku. That's a promise."_

Yukimura followed Sanada's retreating figure as he released the breath he was holding. Bring the team on top? Crush Seigaku?

He gave a weak smile. _'Fine. Just promise me to be here during my operation...'_ he thought.

* * *

" _I'm sorry. We lost,"_ was Sanada's opening spiel exactly after 12 minutes of silence inside Yukimura's ward room. He was thankful that his captain's operation was a success, and God knew how he wanted to bring the good news of their win on that same day. He knew he would.

Only thing is, he didn't. They lost against Seigaku. Fair and square.

" _Where are the others?,"_ came Yukimura's hoarse voice. He wasn't supposed to be awake, much more talking at this time of the day. He's lying down on his bed and his throat burned after hours of not being able to drink water. He cringed at the pain, though he suspected it has nothing to do with his dry throat.

" _Outside,"_

" _Aren't they planning to come in?"_

When Sanada didn't respond, he glanced at his vice-captain and took in his defeated form - clinched fist, heads down, cap covering whatever emotion present on his face, shoulder slumped...the sight was _depressing_.

He hated it.

" _Sanada..."_ he swallowed hard, fighting the slight wave of nausea that's starting to hit him. The medicine's after-effect he suspects. _"...aren't they..coming in?"_ He wanted his words to sound firm and in command, but it went out tired and breathless.

When there's still no response that came, he sighed. _"Leave, Sanada,"_ he said, shifting his position on bed so that his back faced the other man. He's definitely not wasting his energy talking to a stone.

Yukimura waited for that familiar footsteps to step out of his room before he slowly raised himself up on bed, groaning as pain shot through his body. God, seriously? If he knew it would be this painful after the anesthesia wears off, he would have asked for an elephant tranquilizer.

When he was fully seated, he looked around, looking for his phone - his goddamn phone which is nowhere to be found.

He stepped down on his bed, staggering, but managing to somehow keep himself upright. He felt dizzy, he wanted to vomit and he felt like smashing his head against a real hard surface to get rid of his throbbing headache.

 _Where the hell is my phone?_

 _Not on the bedside table. Not on the drawers. Not under the bed, the pillows-_

" _Damn it,"_ Yukimura cursed under his breath. He breathed deep. He was angry.

Angry at himself for not being there when his team needs him. Angry at his phone for being missing - _it better not show up coz he'll break it to pieces_. Angry at his vice-captain for being such a jerk, acting all too guilty when all he wanted was _HIM_ at his side.

His chest hurt and he started to cough. He held on his bedside table for support as his eyes drifted on a transparent glass vase housing _some black orchids._

Yukimura snickered as he felt that familiar pang of anger swelling on his head. He gritted his teeth, grabbed the vase with all his might, and threw it on the floor, where it broke with a loud clatter.

Black orchids? Seriously? Who the hell brings black orchids at hospitals? He made a quick mental note to conduct a crash course to Sanada on floral species. His vice-captain better learn the language of flowers ASAP, or else he'll request for himself a jar of amnesia-inducing Inui juice to forget his stupid crush on his stupid _Genichiro_.

Outside he heard a commotion, followed by two female nurses barging to his room.

" _Yukimura-san! Are you all right?!"_ said one, who immediately rushed to his side, urging him to lie back on his bed. The other one settled on clearing the floor from the broken shards of glass.

" _I need to make a call,"_ he said, refusing to lie back.

" _Of course. But for now you'll need-"_

" _I need to make a call,"_ he repeated. _"Now."_ He saw the nurse took a step back as he met her eyes with a glare and Yukimura took pride knowing that he can still sport such commanding presence.

* * *

Later that evening, when he finally was able to grab hold of a phone, he dialed a number he knew all along.

" _There's a 95% percent chance that you're calling to get a detailed report on today's game, and judging from the urgency on your voice, it's a 75% probability that you're pissed."_ Renji greeted.

Yukimura smiled. _"I'm still recovering and you're now welcoming me with a barrage of figures. So did you get everything?"_

" _Done."_

" _Video feeds?"_

" _HD quality."_

Yukimura nodded. _"Renji..."_

" _If it's Sanada, I'm 100% sure he's in their dojo practicing kendo..."_

The hesitation on Renji's voice did not pass unnoticed to Yukimura's sharp hearing. Even on his recovery phase, his senses are heightened. He, himself wondered how.

" _..practicing kendo and?.."_

" _...his formal apology speech when you come back.."_

Yukimura pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he just feels like slapping Sanada with a tennis racket before kissing him senseless and- okay, that last part can wait, but..

" _Renji, will you do me a favor?"_

" _Of course Seiichi,"_ Yanagi replied, his brain working fast on probabilities.

" _I need a list of suggestions on how to make our vice-captain fall for me,"_ Yukimura said as he sighed for the nth time that day, _"I'm starting to get real impatient."_

" _I see."_

" _Well then, see you in a week."_

" _Of course,"_

And the call ended. Renji Yanagi lives by collecting data -not necessarily tennis-related depending on what piques his interest. He worked hard to get them and is not really fond of divulging stuff to people he deemed as undeserving.

But it was Seiichi Yukimura who asked. And if it's Seiichi, possibilities of gathering more data is limitless. He smiled at the thought, grabbed his notebook and scanned few pages.

If it's about dating Sanada, then they better start with... _a makeover._

* * *

 **OWARI DA!**

 _SY: I was intending to make this a one-shot fic, but I guess it just won't fit. Thanks for the read!_


	2. Shut Up

" _Whoa, wait, what are you doing?!"_ Yukimura said backing few steps as he shielded his chest away from Renji who was so intent on unbuttoning his shirt.

It was his first day back at school. So when the data specialist called him to meet, Yukimura had assumed that it was _purely_ related to tennis.

" _This is not funny,"_ Yukimura said, frowning at the other guy.

" _The biggest advantage we have is the element of surprise, Seiichi. We can't do that if you don't cooperate and I-"_

" _Okay, wait,"_ Yukimura straightened himself and stared at his friend. _"Is this about that favor I asked you?"_

" _Of course."_

The blue-haired captain shut his eyes with a sigh of resignation. _"Okay..but..why are you -"_ he threw a glare at Renji _" - trying to get rid of my shirt?"_

" _It's never on my intention, believe me,"_ Yanagi paused, thinking of how to say it well enough without offending his captain. _"..but you could use a little bit of skin to attract Sanada's attention."_

Yukimura raised a brow, and Renji swore he felt intimidated. _"You're telling me to whore myself over to Sanada? Renji please, that's not happening."_

" _You asked for my favor, so I'm just doing my part. If it doesn't work, I'll be glad to step out of the way."_

' _Reasonable as ever,'_ Yukimura thought. Still, this whole idea of makeover or whatever it is that Renji's suggesting sounds...weird. _"I am not cross dressing."_

" _You don't have to. You're beautiful as is."_

The tennis captain was taken aback by the honesty of that comment and he couldn't fight the blush that crept on his cheeks. Before he could embarrass himself even more, he cleared his throat and eyed his friend. _"Fine. Just today. What do we do?"_

* * *

All eyes darted at Yukimura's direction when he stepped inside class 3-A, - same section where Marui, Niou and the subject of his affection, Sanada belongs to.

He ignored the surprised gasps from the girls seated on the front row, ignored the teasing grin drawn all over Niou's face, and shut away his hears to Marui's audible giggles across the room as he started taking pictures of him. Yukimura swore to burn the camera before the day ends.

He found the reactions reasonable though. With how he looked, he sure would've surprised himself under a different circumstance.

White shirt with the first three buttons undone - just enough to provide a significant view to his well-toned chest, a silver necklace too dazzling for his own liking. For an added feel, as what Renji suggested, he left his shirt untucked.

And yes the hair. Renji insisted that he have it tied in a ponytail. Yukimura refused. At first. But when he saw how he looked in the mirror that morning, he agreed. He just wished Renji made use of other hair ties other than the one with this floral design.

He walked towards his seat and deliberately glanced at Sanada's direction who seemed to be frozen on his spot at the far right corner of the classroom. He smiled at his vice-captain, and he saw him flinch. _How cute._

" _Ne, buchou..."_ Niou started, wide grin still plastered on his face. _"Okaeri!"_

Yukimura would've glared under normal circumstances. But not today. Instead, he turned to face his teammate and flashed his loveliest smile that could melt the Arctics. It was then followed by some fangirl squeals somewhere inside the room, and did someone just asked for _blood bags?_

He saw Niou blush, and that's a good sign. It means he's getting some reaction. He hoped Sanada has the same reaction, but what welcomed him when he glanced back to look at his vice-captain, made his heart ache a bit.

Sanada was actually glaring. At him.

Niou, who saw the unspoken words between his two classmates, leaned closer and whispered, _"He's glaring because you look too hot and he's jealous,"_ He gave his captain a wink before exiting the room, saving himself from an hour long lecture from the pissed off emperor.

With the trickster gone, Yukimura suddenly felt too self-conscious, feeling pairs of eyes staring at his direction. And it doesn't help that the room's AC is at it maximum. He's starting to feel cold. He felt Sanada's presence walking towards him and he braced himself for whatever reprimand he'll receive. (because after all, Sanada's a member of the disciplinary committee and Yukimura's current attire isn't particularly favorable for what they call, _standards_. )

Instead of a reprimand, he felt a light weight on his shoulders as a tennis jersey jacket was flung on it. _"You're still under recovery. You shouldn't be exposing yourself to too much cold."_

It was Sanada.

Yukimura fell silent but clutched the jacket closer. _"Yeah. Thanks."_

Much to his surprise, Sanada draped an arm on his shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. _"For now let's get you out and get something more decent."_

" _What?..wait..Sanada-"_

But his vice-captain's strong arm is already dragging him, not mindful of how the whole room fell _absolutely_ silent, apparently surprised by the scene in front of them. Yukimura was about to protest, but given his still recovering state, and Sanada's obvious stronger, muscular built, it'd be useless to free himself away. And so he allowed himself to be guided out.

" _Why?"_

" _Why what?"_

The blue-haired captain didn't know why of all places Sanada brought him to the infirmary. _"I'm fine, Sanada you don't need-"_

His words were cut off when Sanada placed a hand on his forehead. _"No, you're not fine. Lie down. I'll call the doctor."_

" _I'm not a kid. Let's go back."_

" _Lie down, Seiichi."_

Yukimura fell silent at the sound of his first name. It was the first time Sanada called him that. And he hated to admit it but he loved how his name sounded on Sanada's mouth.

" _Wait. Fine..I'll stay. But don't leave. Make an excuse or whatever, just don't-"_

" _I'm not leaving."_ Sanada sighed. _"..and I'm sorry for leaving you like that...the other week...at the hospital..I..can't-"_

" _Forget it."_

" _I can't Yukimura. I made a promise and I failed. I can't forgive myself for losing-"_

Sanada's words were cut off when he felt Seiichi's lips against his. It was a simple smack but enough to stun Sanada and leave him shocked. _"I said forget it,"_ Yukimura said.

" _..you don't understand, I-"_

" _Sanada, if you don't shut up I'm gonna kiss you for real."_

Moments of awkward silence fell between the two of them before Yukimura decided to break the ice to save them both from the impending embarrassment. _"All right...I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me."_

Sanada gave him a confused look. Yukimura grabbed his collar and pulled him close. _"Stay still, don't move and absolutely no questions allowed.,"_

And then he clashed their lips together.

* * *

 **OWAR DA.**

SY: Ok...well..


	3. Moms

-Yukimura Household-

" _Oh. My. God!,"_

Yukimura rolled his eyes seeing the exaggerated surprised look of his mother. They were currently enjoying their dinner, if not for the fact that his mom's particularly talkative that evening. At first it started with some general questions about school and if he wasn't having issues catching up with their lessons. And then it went to tennis.

But as to how his mother managed to make him talk about _that kiss_ between him and Sanada was beyond Yukimura's understanding. It's one of his mother's best skills - asking you series of questions before slapping you with a completely different one. After all the years they've been together, he has to admit he still can't directly counter it.

" _You finally had your first kiss! Oh my god I can't believe it!"_ Mrs. Yukimura exclaimed, excitement evident on her face, _"This one calls for a celebration, Seiichi. I'll go get some-"_

" _No, mom..hold it."_ Yukimura said, quickly thinking of means on how he could stop his mother from overreacting. He saw a frown marring her beautiful face. Yes, his mom's beautiful, with her long, curly brown hair and dangerously, intelligent eyes he sometimes compared to Tezuka's. He only wished his mother has the same degree of tact like what he and the Seigaku captain has.

Clearly she didn't.

Yukimura breathed deep. _"It was just a kiss,"_ he started, studying his mother's reaction. _"It doesn't mean anything, okay. Sanada and I are good friends, you know that and-"_

" _Wait...he's not your boyfriend?"_

Yukimura saw the more confused look of his mother, and he's starting to worry how he could bring this conversation to an end without having to embarrass himself.

" _No, he isn't."_

Mrs. Yukimura gasped, again, too exaggerated for Seiichi's liking. He thanked his father's stronger DNA. He can't imagine himself behaving the same way his mother does. He just can't.

His mother cleared her throat and looked at him straight in the eye.

" _Did you.."_ a hesitation and Yukimura sensed that he wouldn't like what's coming.

" _Did we what?"_

His mother made an incomprehensible wave of her hand. He looked at her in question. She sighed.

" _I mean...did you and Sanada...already have sex or something, because if that's the case-"_

" _Mom!"_ Yukimura exclaimed in protest as he felt a nerve just snapped on his head. _"You are not saying another word,"_ he warned.

" _I'm asking a perfectly rational question,"_ his mother retorted. _"You know how teens are these days."_

Yuimura found himself massaging his temples. _"Mom, I'm not saying this again so, listen. No, . .Sex."_

" _And he's not your boyfriend?"_

" _No!"_

" _You're just friends?"_

" _I told you, yes."_

" _You promise that you're telling me the truth?"_

" _Yes, mom...really.."_

" _Seiichi?."_

" _YES. It's the truth."_

" _And you like him?"_

" _Mom, I said, yes!"_

They both fell silent, and that was when it hit him. _"No mom..I mean..Sanada..."_ Yukimura sighed. Why is it this difficult to talk to a mother?

Finally, Mrs. Yukimura smiled, _"I get it. You like him. I thought so,"_ she said with a wink as she got up, and brought her plate to the sink. Yukimura could only sigh. God...what's wrong with his mother?

* * *

-Sanada Household-

Genichirou Sanada has always prided himself for being strong-willed and courageous. He doesn't respond well to threats and can hold his ground just fine even with an angry Seiichi Yukimura in front. Yes there's a part of him that feared their captain. But it was also true that a certain side of his personality wanted to dominate and just sweep Yukimura off his mighty throne. It's exactly why he has always worked so hard to improve himself at tennis.

But if there is one person whom he feared above anyone else, ( _even more than how he feared his grandfather_ ), it would be the woman sitting across him right at this very moment, legs-crossed, eyes studying him with interest as she took a sip of her favorite earl gray tea.

She's your typical Asian beauty at first glance. Shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, fair skin tone and petite figure. But Sanada knew better. And experience taught him that his mother's not the person you should be messing up with. Trust someone who did it a couple of times in the past and have direct experience on _unwanted_ consequence.

" _So, tell me. Who's that unfortunate person who's gotten your interest,"_ It was supposed to be a question. But coming from Sanada's mother, it sounded more like a command.

Sanada's palms were starting to sweat and he suddenly felt so vulnerable under his mother's close scrutiny. He saw her snicker before placing down her cup on the glass table that separated them.

" _You know you can't lie to me Genichirou. Let me guess. It's someone from your tennis club. Shorter than say...two inches than you. Beautiful, of course intelligent..now tell me the rest."_

Sanada refused to look straight at his mother's eyes. _"Great at tennis."_

His mother nodded in understanding, _"Well, Seiichi is indeed, attractive."_

Sanada gaped. _How the hell did his mother know?_

" _You're my son. Of course I know you best,"_ her mother said, answering his unspoken questions with a meaningful smile.

* * *

Yukimura slammed himself down on his bed.

Yes he kissed Sanada. It wasn't how he wanted his first, actually. He was hoping that his vice-captain would take the first move. Unfortunately, Sanada's initiative in romance seemed to be 0%, and Yukimura was never used to waiting for so long. He could be patient of course.

But gosh..he's been waiting for Sanada to do something for more than 3 years now. So is getting impatient? Hell yes. Very much.

No words were exchanged after their first kiss. And knowing how Sanada might still be in a state of shock, he took the decency to give themselves a break. But seriously? Doesn't Sanada really have any plans on at least calling him?

Yukimura groaned and grabbed his phone, debating whether or not he should make the call instead. Just when he was about to dial his vice-captain's number, his phone rang. He answered on the first ring.

" _Hey.."_ he greeted trying his best to sound not _too excited_.

" _Y-Yukimura...,"_

Yukimura shifted and sat himself up on bed. _"Hi...I was just-"_

" _Seiichi..."_

Yukimura raised a brow. _"Yes, Sanada I'm here."_

There was silence on the other line, and he had to look at his phone to make sure that the line wasn't cut off. It wasn't. He brought back the phone against his ears.

" _Sanada, you there?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well?"_

" _..about that kiss...I don't want to assume so I'm making sure if-"_

" _Yes, Sanada I like you. What else do you want to know?"_ He can almost see how his vice-captain looked and he savored the thought. Sanada can be brutal. But he's got this super cute side that Seiichi only knows - one thing that he would like to exploit as long as the other allows him to.

The other guy cleared his throat. _"Ughm...so...us...are we like..."_

" _Dating?"_

" _...ughm..."_

" _That depends on you Sanada. I'd love to, but I don't want to impose."_

" _No, that's not..."_

Yukimura could sense the hesitation from the other man and he felt a bit guilty for going overboard this time. Perhaps he might have teased his vice-captain too much. He knew Sanada's not really good in dealing with upfront confrontation. Not especially when it comes to his love life.

" _Let's do it this way, Sanada. You'll only have to answer yes or no. That's it."_

Sanada frowned. _"I don't get-"_

" _Yes and no, remember?"_

Sanada sighed. Fine he'll play along. _"Yes."_

" _Do you care for me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you like the idea of me getting hurt?"_

Sanada frowned. He wondered what Seiichi is getting at. _"No. Of course not."_

" _Do you think we deserve to stand by each other in tennis?"_

" _Yes...I believe so."_

" _Do you like me seeing somebody else?"_

" _I don't get what-"_

" _For instance, do you want me dating Niou?"_

" _No."_

" _Renji?"_

" _No."_

" _Tezuka?"_

" _No! Seiichi...he's taken."_

Yukimura was trying his best not to laugh at Sanada's reaction. He was so close to losing it but he'll have to finish this off.

" _Well...it's Atobe then."_

" _Over my dead body...Seiichi wait. What is this all about?"_

Yukimura cleared his throat, hiding his giggles. _"It's a simple yes or no. One last thing. Did you like the kiss?"_

Another silence. _"Yes."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Well. That settles it. You like me, I like you. We're perfect."_

Sanada smiled at that. _"That's it?"_

Yukimura thought for a while. _"Nope. Actually, that's not yet it. But I bet you can think of something by the time we see each other tomorrow? I'm sure-"_

 _Beep..._

Yukimura frowned and looked at his phone. Low battery level. Great. Guess he just have to trust Sanada to do the work from here on. He was about to lie back down on bed when he noticed the shadow lurking just outside the door of his room. He frowned in annoyance and padded to the door, yanking it open, just in time to catch his mom slowly walking away in tip toes.

" _Mom, seriously?"_

His mom stopped on her tracks, straightened herself and faced his son. _"I just wanted to say good night."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Yeah right."_

His mother went closer and kiss him on the cheek. _"Oyasumi, Seiichi,"_

He just nodded in reply and closed the door. Two seconds after, his mother peeked inside, _"Be sure to take some photos on your first date and post it on Facebook. Good night!"_

Yukimura breathed deep. If only he can make his mother run laps.

* * *

 **OWARI**


	4. Jealousy

Niou darted a look at Yukimura who was sitting three rows ahead to his right, and then to Sanada who was a row ahead to his left. He thought it was nothing. At first. But he's Niou Masaharu. And his sharp skills in observation just couldn't dismiss his captain and vice-captain's cryptic looks and meaningful sideway glances to each other every now and then.

He's not particularly fond of psychoanalyzing human behavior. Unless it's tennis-related, he'd rather shut off his sharp attention to those minor but meaningful gestures. But his two teammates were not just random strangers. They were his friends, despite being distant at times. And he just couldn't set aside his curiosity.

Not especially after he saw Sanada blush when Yukimura caught him staring at his direction.

Niou smiled, his trickster side suddenly emerging from the sidelines. _A blushing Sanada?_ He'll gladly do the honor to extract more of that reaction.

* * *

Yukimura glared. That type of glare he would throw at the team on those rare moments when he's pissed and in the mood to order some rigorous day training ten times the ordinary.

Only thing is, he's now directing it no other than Niou Masaharu. The same Niou who has tricked him to coming inside the club room for some sort of serious emergency that only, he, the captain can resolve. He should've known better. He should've been more cautious knowing that _emergency, help and Niou_ are words that are not meant to be together.

If not for the fact that his mind is currently clouded by some _welcome_ distractions – namely Sanada Genichirou, he would've immediately realized that there's no way for Niou to be on that place at this time of the day. But he didn't.

And now standing in front of him was his friend, who's brilliantly doing a good job in making him furious.

" _What is this, a joke?"_

" _Nah..I don't do that stuff,"_ Niou said with a grin, unmindful of Yukimura's dagger glares thrown at him. You could say he's immune.

Niou had just demanded Yukimura of the real nature of his relationship to the Seigaku captain. Of course he has the right to be furious. What bothered the blue-haired captain is that photo on Niou's phone of him and Tezuka. Of course it didn't mean anything. It happened a few days after his release at the hospital. Tezuka called him and asked if he's free, he said yes and they met. Still, the fact that the trickster had that meant that he was following him or Tezuka. And it feels creepy.

" _If you're planning to use that as a blackmail material, then you're severely underestimating Sanada,"_ Yukimura said in confidence. _"..and frankly, I didn't know you'd steep so low as blackmailing someone. ME of all people."_

" _Hey relax, no one's blackmailing anybody here. I'm just curious,"_ Niou said, eyeing the photo on his phone _"…you two looked rather…..sweet in this picture."_

Yukimura's glare sharpened. But before he could voice anything, his phone rang as if on cue. He ignored it but he found Niou urging him to take the call. He brought out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He blinked in confusion before answering it.

" _Kunimitsu, hey…What's up?"_

There was silence on the other line.

" _Kunimi-"_

" _So you both have each other's phone number,"_ came the reply from the other line and Yukimura could swear that he looked shocked at the moment judging from the grin that suddenly flashed on Niou's face, apparently not used to seeing his captain caught off guard.

They weren't close and the times they exchanged words could be counted by a single hand. Still, Yukimura knew the voice from the other line all too well. _"Fuji…hey I-"_

" _Niou's got nothing to do with this,"_ the tennis genius cut him off, and once again, Yukimura stabbed his teammate with a glare, which the other just received with a smile.

" _I'm sorry Fuji, I don't follow."_

" _I sent him the photo. Inui took it. Thought I'd be interested so he sent it to me,"_

Yukimura frowned. Somehow, he now sees what this is all about and where it's going. _"I see. But Fuji…if you're worried about me and Tezuka…we're friends. That's it."_

He heard Fuji hummed in agreement, but Yukimura knew better _. "But you see.."_ Fuji started _"…Tezuka-buchou lied to me."_ Yukimura heard the sarcasm on the tone, and immediately remembered how he addressed Tezuka on his first name when he answered the call.

" _Fuji-"_

" _He said he was out fishing with his grandfather when this photo is taken. Plus he insisted he doesn't have your number,"_ a pause.. _"True there wasn't any Yukimura in his phonebook, but there's S."_

Yukimura started to feel annoyed, _"So what are you trying to say?"_

" _S is not Syusuke. It's not my number. I just dialed it a moment ago and…hello there."_

Yukimura snapped his eyes shut, trying his best not to sound sarcastic and keeping his cool. _"Fuji..are you jealous?"_

" _Should I be?"_

" _Tezuka is a good man. You really think he's onto me while dating you? I'm sorry but that's just rude. You got to put a little trust on him."_

Fuji sighed. _"I do trust him. But I don't trust you."_

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _Do you feel threatened?"_

Yukimura has had enough and something on his expression might have changed for Niou actually stepped back a little, suddenly making himself busy with his phone. _"I don't know what your deal is, and I don't want to get involved. But if you want to go on ranting with your relationship issues then go talk to someone who shares your sentimentalism because I don't, "_ he was barely holding his own annoyance but he has to say it, _"..and Fuji, stop giving Kunimitsu more headaches than what he already has."_

And then he ended the call.

Yukimura allowed few moments of silence pass before facing Niou who was now on a safe distance in case he starts going on a rampage.

" _I don't need to tell you to delete that photo, do I?"_

Niou stared at him with a blank expression.

" _Or would you want me to do it and destroy your phone for good?"_

* * *

Yukimura was pretty sure that Tezuka would learn about his and Fuji's confrontation earlier. What he didn't expect though was for the Seigaku captain to actually come over. At school. After tennis practice.

' _I'm at the front gate. I'll wait for you so take your time.'_ That was the text message he received ten minutes ago and instead of meeting the whole team for the final daily briefing and evaluation, he left the job to Renji and immediately changed. He didn't even notice the other's curious glances as well as Sanada's worried look as he left the clubroom –obviously in a hurry.

" _Kunimitsu!"_ he called out, waving a hand at Tezuka who was conveniently leaning against the concrete wall. His co-tennis captain looked up and greeted him with one of his rare smiles. _"You should've told me you're coming."_

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, _"I wasn't planning to but…about earlier…"_

" _It's okay. I understand. Besides…you shouldn't have lied to him about it. It rouses suspicion actually."_

Tezuka nodded.

" _So are you walking me home?"_

" _No, I'm sorry…I really just dropped by. My mother's visiting a friend just around this block. I'm coming to fetch her."_

Yukimura nodded.

" _But.."_ Tezuka pulled something from his pocket, and held out Yukimura's hand, _"…here.."_

The Rikkaidai captain stared at the white hair band on his hand, and then to Tezuka.

" _You don't have to wear that. I… just though white's gorgeous with dark blue."_

Yukimura let out a soft giggle, _"Really now.."_ He was supposed to tease Tezuka for being so cheesy and stuff when he saw him looking at something over his shoulders. He followed his co-captain's line of sight and turn around.

That's when he saw Sanada standing few meters away from them, emotion unreadable, but eyes fixed at Tezuka. He doesn't know telepathy but he's pretty sure what kind of thoughts are now running on Sanada's mind.

" _Hey Sana-"_

But before he can call him out, his vice-captain turn around leaving them both stunned. Yukimura turned to Tezuka.

" _I'll have to talk to him."_

Tezuka just nodded, reading the rest of the story on Yukimura's face. He wasn't asking the other if they were dating. That part seemed obvious by now. Yet something on his co-captain's face worried him. He can't point it out.

" _Sei-"_

" _I'll call you,"_ Yukimura said with a weak smile before running back to follow Sanada.

* * *

 **OWARI**

SY: I just have this feeling that Tezuka and Yukimura will be very good friends. Yes they don't have much interaction in the series, but still…


	5. END: I Love You

**Heads Up: Possible Sanada OOC!**

* * *

" _Sanada, wait!"_ Yukimura called out, trying not to raise too much attention from other students. They were, after all, still inside the school premises and the last thing he would want is for the entire campus to learn about his relationship with his vice-captain.

It's not like he doesn't want people to know. He just doesn't like too much people probing into his personal life. He has had enough of attention for his position as the team captain. He need not to bring the same prominence to his love life.

He ran faster, grabbing Sanada's arm and forcing him to face him. _"I said, wait!"_

He looked straight at his vice-captain's eyes, trying to convey every explanation he could possibly tell him. Heck, he doesn't even need to explain himself. But he knew exactly what was on Sanada's mind and he's not up for another outburst just like what happened on the phone with Fuji just earlier that day.

" _You...do not have any reason to be jealous,"_ Yukimura said, hoping for Sanada to just accept it so that they can go home together and enjoy the rest of the day.

Sanada sighed. _"But I am, and I can't help it."_

They both settled in silence for a couple of seconds, weighing the right words that their current situation demands.

" _Tezuka and I...we're really good friends. You know that right?"_

His vice-captain nodded.

" _But Sanada...it's you...that I want,"_ Yukimura bit his lower lip. _"I mean...Tezuka's a part of me and we've been together since childhood as friends ...but...you...you've always been the person I wanted to stand beside me."_

When Sanada didn't say anything, Yukimura sighed. _"Look, I know things are going so fast and you're worried if this is gonna work, but I need you to remember that I..."_ a blush... _"that I love you..."_ He said the last part almost in a whisper that he doubted the other guy heard it at all.

" _Seiichi-"_

" _No Sanada, listen. I don't want you raising that jealousy issue on me because there's absolutely no reason for me to be with anyone aside from you. I've been waiting for more than two years, but you showed no interest and I hated it!"_

Uh-oh...he's starting to get pissed.

" _Everyone...everyone has their eyes on me, but you...you always felt distant. I knew you've always looked at me as a rival, but for once...can't you at least...pretend that I'm someone else..someone special, someone other than the person whom you need to defeat...Sanada, I'm-"_

" _I can't do that Seiichi."_

It was a declarative sentence stated with calmness and pure honesty but Yukimura felt like all air has been knocked out of him.

" _Why.."_

Sanada swallowed the lump on his throat. He wasn't used to a very honest Yukimura, much more when that same person was in front of him, looking as if he's ready to break down at any moment if he put in more pressure. He could be stern and ice-cold. But those were only his defense mechanism to protect himself from any heartaches.

Happy was an understatement to describe what he felt when Yukimura told him that he liked him. But for how long? Yukimura's sublime, and untouchable. He's got this insatiable desire to conquer and defeat. And for him who cannot even pride a single victory against his captain, feeling unworthy to stand by Seiichi's side is only natural.

And in as much as he hated to admit it, Tezuka Kunimitsu have shown enough to prove his rightful spot by his captain's side.

" _I don't deserve you."_

Yukimura snickered. _"Well, news flash, I'm absolutely very willing to be yours."_

" _Seiichi-"_

" _I cannot accept your stupid argument, Sanada. It's faulty, weak and unfair."_

" _Seiichi-"_

" _Yes, you deserve me. Yes we're both are attracted to each other. And no, I'm not letting you go,"_ Yukimura knew it sounded more like a reprimand, and he was aware that his possessive side is taking over. But what can he do? Sanada is too dense. If he don't say what he means directly, the other guy will just take it differently and add his own version of stupid sentimentalism.

" _Seiichi-"_

" _And you need to take full responsibility for saying my name over and over again. I love it but its-"_

" _Seiichi will you just let me finish?"_

Yukimura cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot.

" _Fine. I'm sorry,"_ Sanada started, eyes fixed on him. _"But -"_

" _No buts!"_

Sanada held up a hand. _"Let me finish."_

Silence.

" _If we are really doing this-"_

" _Of course we are."_

Sanada frowned.

Yukimura once again cleared his throat. _"I'm sorry. Go on."_

" _If we are doing this...I'd like to do it right."_

The tennis captain raised a brow. _"Meaning?"_

Sanada inched closer and pried away several strands of Yukimura's hair, eventually caressing his captain's cheek. _"Will you be my boyfriend?"_

Yukimura stood immobile, before he let out a soft giggle and then a smile. _"Absolutely,"_ he muttered before snaking an arm to his vice-captain's neck and pulling him to a kiss.

Their audience, namely all students who saw their exchange exploded to a thundering applause.

And for the first time, they didn't care.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu fell busy fanning a certain Kirihara Akaya - who then collapsed after seeing his two sempais, by whom he admired and rooted his hopes for, knocked the innocence out of him.

* * *

" _Genichirou!"_ Mrs. Yukimura exclaimed, snatching Sanada away from his son and leading the stunned vice-captain inside their home. _"Coffee or tea?"_

" _Ughm.."_

" _We have milk and cola..and yes there's wine, but I don't think that's-"_

" _MOM!"_

Mrs. Yukimura glared at his son. _"Manners Seiichi. No shouting in the presence of your dear visitor."_

Yukimura bit his lower lip, trying his best not to talk back. What in the first place is his mom doing at this time of the day? She was supposed to come home later that evening. It's exactly why he invited Sanada home -so they can spend some _quality time_ with each other. Uninterrupted.

And then he's mother's home. Talk about bad luck.

While his mother busied herself preparing some refreshments, Yukimura pulled Sanada closer. _"Bear with her. She's a real pain sometimes. Typical mothers."_

" _It's fine Seiichi."_

He led them away from his mother's view - to the living room. _"_ _Now where were we on our business_ _?"_

Sanada frowned. _"No...I think that's a bad idea...your mom is.."_ He trailed off when he saw the look on his captain's face. _Stupid Sanada. How could you ever refuse_?

And so he allowed Yukimura to kiss him. And he kissed back. He wasn't aware of how long they've spent on each other's arms. Not until a flash disrupted their intimate activity, only to find Mrs. Yukimura holding a camera and..

" _Mom- you!-"_

Sanada was quick on holding his boyfriend before he could claw his mother and destroy the camera she was holding.

" _It's a vital piece of documentation, Seiichi,"_ his mother said, trying to sound diplomatic and reasonable. _"I'm planning to show it to my friends."_

Both of the guys paled as if the oxygen in the room has been suddenly sucked out.

" _Mom.."_ Yukimura started, sporting that glare that meant torture if you ask his teammates. _"Hand me the camera."_

His mother just raised a brow. _"Nope. Now the food's ready. Go on."_

Yukimura snapped his eyes shut, trying to calm his nerves. He felt Sanadas comforting hand on his arm and he glared back. _"What, you're just letting her have that?"_

Sanada hesitated but slowly nodded.

Yukimura gaped at his boyfriend, disbelieving. He glared back at her mother before stomping away towards his room.

" _And that's...why I don't think he's an efficient captain to you all,"_ Mrs. Yukimura said with a shrug.

" _But he is."_

Another shrug before she disappeared to the kitchen. She came back bringing with her the refreshments.

" _I'll keep the photos to myself so you need not to worry,"_ she said, glancing at the wall clock hanging on the wall of the living room. _"But I really need to attend something important, so do me a favor and take care of my baby, okay?"_

Sanada tried not to blush, but failed. _"I will Mrs. Yukimura"_

She started to walk away when she remembered something. She looked back at Sanada and sighed.

" _Genichirou..."_

" _Hai.."_

" _I trust your self-control in matters about sex. But if the desire becomes so unbearable, I'd like you to know that I'm fine with it. Just..be a little gentle. It's his first,"_ she said with a wink.

Sanada blinked once. And then twice.

Mrs. Yukimura cleared his throat. _"And.. of course don't forget to use some protection. Well then I'm off!"_

And then she was gone.

Leaving a stunned and blushing Sanada Genichirou.

Meanwhile in his room, Yukimura threw dagger looks on his bed. _His bed_ which now has items straight from hell - _handcuffs, condoms, blindfolds and belts._

His mom better now show herself. She better not.

* * *

 **OWARI.**

 **SY:** I so badly want to make Yukimura sweet...but everytime I do, he's like: _'Delete dear, I'm not doing that.'_ (and I'm like...ughm...okay...I'll fix it. But can you...move...far away from me pls...and then he smiles, sitting down beside me.)


End file.
